


Let Me Help You

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Thor vistas Steve in his room to invite the man to lunch. Turns out, that isn't exactly going to be possible.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 56
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Hidden Injury” [B5] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

A small gasp comes from Steve’s bathroom. Thor’s steps are halted at the noise, frowning. With his years of experience, Thor knew the difference between a gasp of pain and a gasp of pleasure. This was certainly not the latter.

He had come to Steve’s room hopping to extend an invention to lunch. Going out to lunch with Steve was something he enjoyed immensely. But it looks like that may be off the tables.

Thor strides over to Steve’s Bathroom door and knocks. “Steven? Is all well?”

There is a loud crash, and the sounds of things spilling across the floor. “Shit” Steve’s voice is muffled through the door. “E-Everything’s fine”

“What was that crash?” He asks.

“You gave me a startle, is all. Just knocked something off the counter…”

Thor sighs. “If all is indeed well,” which he doubts, “I thought we might get some lunch together”. He knows that Steve enjoys going to lunch together as much as he does.

The silence that answers him tell him all he needs to know. He know how upset Steve would be about missing out on going to lunch.

Thor gives the door two sharp knocks to get Steve’s attention. “Steven, let me in so I can help you.”

There is a dull thud and a quiet sigh. “You won’t get mad?”

“I promise. Just let me help you” he says.

“Okay” Steve says and opens the door.

The contents of a medical kit are scattered across the tiled floor. Steve sits in the middle of the mess, his shoulders hunched up and a pained look across his face.

His shoulder is bleeding, lacerated flesh hanging from his body. It’s a nasty wound. He wonders how he got it, and how no one noticed. Thor decided to keep a closer eye on Steve after battles.

For now, Thor sits himself on the floor next to Steve and lends a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
